Keep Me From Falling
by uptownwarblerr5
Summary: Jeff is the new bad boy at Dalton. Nick wants nothing to do with him. That doesn't quite work out for him. Lots of fluff and smut. Characters: Nick, Jeff, Blaine, Sebastian, Rachel, Trent, Wes, Nick's parents/siblings, Jeff's parent's/siblings. Warnings: anal sex, swearing, homophobic language, masturbation, fires, dead parents/siblings, abuse, wet dreams, slight violence,
1. Chapter 1

"Nick! Hold on a moment!"

Nick turned around and was face to face with his literature teacher, Miss Berry. "Yes?"

"I need to ask a favour of you. We have a new student and I need someone to be with him in class, would you mind being that person?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind. I can do that." Nick nodded and went to walk away before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Just a warning, the headmaster said this boy is a bit of a handful. I'm not quite sure what he means by that, but just be careful. He has his walls to block people out. Maybe if you could get past them he might be a better-behaved student." Miss Berry whispered.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Nick walked away quickly before Miss Berry could grab him again, making his way to the library and taking a seat in the back corner, waiting for the lunch break to end.

When the bell finally did ring, he made his way to literature, sitting up in the back corner out of everyone's way. He waited anxiously and looked around, not seeing any new faces. Their lesson began and about fifteen minutes in, the door banged open and signaled the arrival of the new student. He stepped into the room and Nick almost choked. He was absolutely gorgeous. He was tall with peroxide-blonde hair and brown eyes. His shirt sleeves were rolled up and he wasn't wearing his blazer or his tie.

Miss Berry cleared her throat. "Jeffrey Sterling?"

"Just Jeff." The boy – Jeff – answered.

"Ah yes, well Jeff, you'll be sitting with Nick up the back there." She pointed towards Nick.

Jeff locked eyes with Nick and smirked before making his way up the back, winking at Nick as he sat down. "Hey gorgeous."

Nick really did choke this time, turning to face the boy at his side. "Excuse me?"

"I was complimenting you."

"But I – I mean, I'm not-" Nick sputtered.

"Gay?" Jeff finished the sentence for him. "Yes you are."

"How could you _possibly_ know that?"

"It's obvious when you sit all closed off from everyone like this, like you're hiding something. Also, you're a great eye-fucker." He smirked.

"I looked at you for two seconds!"

"That's all it takes to mentally undress someone Nicky."

"Don't call me that." Nick pouted.

"Oh, don't be sad Nicky, I'll make it better." Jeff said slowly as he moved his hand to rub up and down Nick's thigh. Nick squeaked and tried to push his hand away, already felling a boner coming on, but Jeff's hand stayed put. "Now now Nicky. I'm here to make it all better."

"Excuse me, Nick?" Miss Berry called from up the front of the room.

"Yes?"

"Give Jeff a hand in writing this down, he doesn't know how we do write-ups yet."

"Sure thing." Nick reached over to find his notes for Jeff when he felt the blonde's warm breath against his ear.

"Yeah Nicky, give me a hand." He shot his hand out and grabbed Nick's cock through his pants, giving it a quick squeeze before putting his hand back on the table. Nick made a sound somewhere between a cry and a moan.

"Nick? Are you alright?" Miss Berry asked.

Nick nodded before turning to Jeff. "What the fuck was that." He hissed. "You can't just do that!"

"Yes I can. I just did. And from your reaction I'd say you wanted me to do it again."

"Fuck you." Whispered Nick.

"Doesn't seem like you'd mind." Jeff shot a wink at him before actually beginning to do his work. Nick rolled his eyes – this was going to be a long day. He went through the rest of the lesson with minimal harassment from Jeff, thankful for the bell that finally rung. He was finishing up putting his books away when he felt hands sliding up his back, grabbing his shoulders. He turned his head around and was face to face with Jeff.

"Hey Nicky."

"Don't call me that. And get off me!"

"Manners Nicky, manners." Jeff shook his head in mock-disappointment.

"Please Jeff."

"Oh, so you're begging now? I knew you wanted me but I didn't know you wanted me like that. Should have told me sooner."

"You're disgusting." Nick spat, still struggling against Jeff's hold.

"And you're super hot. As am I. We should fuck."

"Excuse me? You can't say that to people! What the fuck?"

"Oh come on Nicky, you know you want me." Jeff pushed Nick up against the lockers, pressing up against him. He reached his hand up to Nick's face, tracing his fingers around the brunette's mouth.

"Stop doing that -" Nick was cut off as Jeff pushed two fingers into his mouth, swirling them around and earning a moan from him. Jeff turned Nick's head around, fingers still hooked in his mouth as he pulled them out with a wet pop.

"Are you sure you wanted me to stop?" Jeff asked.

"I – I can't believe you! What makes you think you can just do that?" Nick whisper-yelled.

"What makes you think that your blazer is actually hiding your boner?" Jeff smirked when Nick didn't reply. "That's what I thought. Have fun touching yourself." Jeff smiled as he walked away. Nick stood there for a few moments before grabbing his bag and running up to his dorm. He immediately went to the bathroom, locking the door and stripping off before stepping under the spray of water from the shower. As much as he didn't want to give in to what Jeff had said, he was horny as fuck and not touching himself was not an option right now. He wrapped his hand around his erection, pumping shallowly as he leaned back against the wall. His hand began moving quicker and it only took a few more pumps before he came. He stayed against the wall, breathing heavily as he heard a knock at his door.

"Coming!" (A/N: no pun intended.) He wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom, opening his door to find the headmaster standing there "Oh, I'm sorry sir. I just got out of the shower."

"No need to worry Nick, I'm just making sure things are set up before your new roommate come up." His headmaster smiled.

 _Fuck_. Nick had completely forgotten he was getting a new roommate. And now there was only one person it could be.

"Jeffrey, come here please!" His headmaster called down the hallway.

"No, sir! Why him?" Nick whispered.

"It's fine Nick. And if he harasses you, come and tell me. I won't stand for that sort of behavior."

Nick sighed as Jeff dragged his bags through the door. Jeff looked up and stopped, a smirk on his face as he looked Nick up and down. Nick cocked his head to the side before blushing and realising he was naked – save for the towel around his waist.

"Hey Nicky, what a coincidence." Jeff smiled as he put all of his belongings on his bed.

"Yes, well, you boys have fun now." Their headmaster said as he shut the door.

"Oh, we will." Jeff called, turning around to stare at Nick. "So, have fun jacking off, did we?"

Nick blushed and looked down. "I wasn't. I was just having a shower."

"Hm. Well your blush gives you away a little, and I know you can't resist thinking about me."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, you're disgusting. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get dressed." Nick said, storming into the bathroom and locking the door again. He got dressed and splashed some water on his face before walking back out to his room. He shut the door and turned around to see Jeff. Specifically, to see Jeff naked and stroking himself.

"Jeff, what the fuck? Can't you wait until I'm gone at least?" Nick yelled.

Jeff opened his eyes and smiled lazily at Nick, still stroking himself. "But you were gone Nicky." He pouted.

"I can't even believe you." Nick yelled as he stormed out the door, willing himself to stop getting hard.

He came back a few hours later to find Jeff, unpacked and reading a book on his bed. He moved over to sit on his own bed, pulling off his shoes and socks while looking at Jeff.

"As much as I appreciate you staring, are you doing it for a reason? Or just enjoying the view?" Jeff looked up and smirked as Nick went red.

"I wasn't staring."

"Oh, yeah. Just like you aren't staring right now."

"Oh, go back to the book you're pretending to read." Nick shot at him, pulling out his phone.

"For your information, Nicholas, I actually was reading. How would I have even known you were coming back at this time?" Jeff said matter-of-factly, making Nick feel a little bad for being rude.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "What are you reading?"

"It's nothing." Jeff said, shifting uncomfortably. Nick could have sworn Jeff's walls were down.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad!" Nick said, getting up and moving over to Jeff, grabbing the book and pulling it out of his hands. He looked at the cover in confusion, knowing he must be seeing things before looking down at Jeff.

"Fine. Laugh. Whatever. Just give it back." Jeff said angrily as he snatched for the book, missing.

Nick flicked through the pages before handing the book back to Jeff who grabbed it and shoved it under his pillow. "I'm not going to laugh Jeff. But I have to ask, who's Annie and why do you have her copy of Sleeping Beauty?"

"It's just nice, that's all. And Annie's no one." Jeff lied before standing up and heading for the bathroom. Nick jumped up and grabbed his sleeve, pulling him back.

"Why are you so defensive? I'm not going to judge you for telling me."

"Fine. But it's stupid and if you laugh I'll cut your hair while you sleep." Jeff said.

"Deal. Now tell."

Jeff took a deep breath. "Annie's my mum. She's dead. This is all I have left of her."

"Jeff, I'm sorry. That isn't stupid at all." Nick looked at Jeff sadly.

"I don't need your sympathy. Now, I'm going to take a shower. You're welcome to join." Jeff said, walls back up as he went into the bathroom. Nick stood up and moved to his own bed, laying down and falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Nick moaned as Jeff's hands slid up his back, pulling his shirt off after his pants, leaving him completely naked. He dropped to his knees in front of the blonde, pulling his sweatpants and boxers down. He moved closer and wrapped his lips around the blonde's hard-on, hollowing out his cheeks and relaxing his jaw. He moaned as Jeff began thrusting into his mouth, tightening his throat when he felt Jeff's tip bump against it. Jeff's hands wound into Nick's hair, holding him still as his thrusts became erratic. "Oh fuck." Jeff groaned as he came into Nick's mouth, pulling out and pulling him into a rough kiss, tasting himself in Nick's mouth. He kissed up Nick's jaw to his ear, biting down harshly. "Your turn." Jeff pushed Nick down on the bed, crawling between his legs. He placed butterfly kisses down from Nick's navel all the way to his hipbone. He moved over slowly, kissing Nick's tip before sinking down, only stopping when he felt Nick's cock hit the back of his throat. The blonde pulled away and looked up at Nick._

 _"_ _Nick? Nick!"_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Wake up!"_

Nick opened his eyes as he felt hands shaking him awake.

"Nick, come on! Can't you hear the fire alarms?" Jeff was yelling at him, trying to pull him out of bed. Nick rolled over, pulling the blankets over himself as he felt his eyelids drooping. "Too tired… Sleeping… Not now…"

"Nick? Nick?" Jeff tried shaking him again, but there was no response. "Fuck it!" Jeff grabbed Nick bridal-style and carried him down the stairs where he reluctantly handed him over to the paramedics.

"Jeff? Jeffrey?"

"Yes sir?" Jeff looked up at his headmaster.

"You have to go to your dorm while they take Nick to the hospital."

Jeff pushed himself up from the ground, stepping closer to his headmaster. "Why can't I go with him? He needs me!"

"Jeffrey, I don't have time for this. I'd like to let you go with him, but it's the rules. Go to bed."

"Fine." Jeff stormed up to his dorm and tried to get to sleep. It wasn't quite as easy without hearing Nick's steady breathing coming from the next bed. Jeff sighed and shut his eyes.

"Jeff? Jeffrey Sterling?" Jeff's substitute teacher called, trying to figure out who he was. He raised his head from the desk and saw his headmaster at the door, waving him over. He got up and walked out into the corridor.

"Jeff, the hospital called and said that Nick's being released today, so I need you to do a few things for me, if you wouldn't mind?" Jeff immediately began paying attention at the mention of Nick's name.

"Yes sir?"

"I need you to just make sure your dorm is clean so Nick can get around it. He still might need some help getting around, so I'll need you to help him with that too. You know, make sure he doesn't fall over. The hospital has a list of things he can't quite do yet, so I'll give that to you when they send it through. I hope I can trust you with this." His headmaster raised an eyebrow at him.

"Of course sir. I'll make sure he's well taken care of." Jeff assured him. He was given the rest of the day off to get ready for Nick's arrival. He went back to his dorm and actually cleaned – something Nick was always trying to get him to do. He finally collapsed on his bed at about 7pm, grabbing a book out to pass the time. He looked at the book he had grabbed, remembering what Nick had asked him about his mother. He shook the thoughts away, opening the book and resuming his chapter. He technically hadn't been lying, he did think it was a nice book. He read until about 8:30, when Nick finally came back. He helped Nick over to his bed and left to get the hospital list from his headmaster. He returned to his dorm and began reading the list, stopping and smirking when something in particular caught his eye.

"Well, would you look at this?" He smirked as he held the paper up.

"What?" Nick asked uneasily.

" _The patient may not shower unsupervised due to heat exposure_. Looks like you're gonna have to get naked for me." Jeff laughed.

Nick's eyes widened. "What? No! That is absolutely not happening! No way!"

"Doesn't look like you have a choice. And just listen, as much as I do wanna see you naked, I also need to make sure you're safe. You almost suffocated during that fire." Jeff looked at him seriously.

Nick looked at his feet, avoiding Jeff's eyes. "Why do you care? You just want me to sleep with you."

"Because I care, okay? I don't wanna get into it. I just don't want you to get hurt." Nick could have sworn he saw a flash of hurt in Jeff's eyes. He wanted to ask Jeff if it was about his mother, but he didn't want to cross the line so he stayed silent. He reluctantly let Jeff follow him to the bathroom, making him turn around while he got undressed. He slipped under the water, sighing in relief as he felt the water wash over him. He kept up a conversation with Jeff, trying to distract himself from getting hard. It didn't work.

"Nick. You've been in there for a really long time. Maybe you should get out?" Jeff suggested through the fogged-up glass.

"I can't – I mean, just a second." Nick stuttered.

"Why can't you? It's not like you have – oh my god you have a boner!" Jeff laughed.

"What? No I don't!"

"Get out of the shower then." Jeff smirked.

"Fine. I do -" Nick couldn't get any further before the door opened and a very naked Jeff stepped into the shower. "What are you doing?" Nick asked, not moving.

"Just giving you a hand Nicky." Jeff smirked as he pressed up against the shorter boy, moving his hand down between them. Nick moaned as he brought his hand up to Jeff's hair, tugging him down. "No way Duval. I'm in control here." Jeff smirked again as he wrapped his hand around the shorter boys cock, pumping shallowly. He grabbed a fistful of brown hair with his other hand, leaning down to kiss Nick fiercely. He pushed his tongue past the shorter boys lips, licking into his mouth. He pumped Nick harder, knowing he was getting close. Within a matter of seconds he was cumming, painting his and Jeff's torsos with milky streaks before the water washed them away. He leaned back against the wall, shutting his eyes and regaining his breath. He opened his eyes when he felt something touching his chest, surprised to see Jeff washing him. Nothing sexual about it. Just genuinely helping him. He shut his eyes again and let Jeff wash him. He got out of the shower as Jeff turned the water off, drying himself off and getting dressed. Jeff helped him get into bed and pulled the covers over him before going to his own bed. He stayed awake for hours, calmed by Jeff's gentle snores. He couldn't believe what had happened. It was definitely something he wanted, but was it something Jeff wanted? Well, he knew Jeff wanted it, but did he want Nick? All of him? Because as much as Nick didn't want to admit it, the blonde boy had settled himself in Nick's heart. It hurt him so much, not knowing if Jeff just wanted him for his body. He could always ask, but what would Jeff do? Lie to him? Block him out? He didn't want to lose the whatever-it-was that he had with Jeff. But he couldn't keep ignoring the fact that he was undoubtedly in love with Jeff.


	3. Chapter 3

_/flashback/_

"Breakfast!" A 7 year old Jeff ran down the stairs, smiling at his mum as he got to the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Morning mummy."

"Morning sweetie. Do you want toast or cereal?"

"Toast. With peanut butter and jam and butter and everything!"

"Alright then." Jeff's mother laughed as she made his breakfast, taking it over to him.

"Here you go." She want to walk away when she felt a hand pulling on her sleeve. "Yes sweetie?"

"Mummy, why do you keep looking at the door?" Jeff cocked his head to the side as he looked up at his mother.

"No reason. Just… expecting a package." His mother lied.

"Oh okay. Where's daddy? Is the package for him?"

"Daddy went out. He'll be back soon but you'll be at school by then." His mother said quickly.

"Why was he yelling last night? Did you break something? He yells when I break things. Did you get in trouble?" Jeff pressed.

"I didn't break anything, we just had a bit of a disagreement. Anyway, enough questions. It's time for school. Let's go." Jeff grabbed his bag and ran to the car, climbing up and putting his seatbelt on. He waited for his mum to come out to the car, but she didn't. He heard something break inside the house and got out of the car, tip-toeing up to the window. His mum was standing next to a broken glass, and Jeff jumped when he heard yelling coming from inside. His dad must have gone through the back door, as he was inside and yelling at Jeff's mum. Jeff didn't like it when his dad yelled. He was walking around, pushing things off the bench and throwing them around. Jeff wasn't quite sure what was happening, so he kept watching. He saw his dad leaning over the lit stove, pouring something over it. Jeff covered his mouth so he wouldn't scream as flames erupted all around his kitchen. The curtains caught fire and his dad stumbled out into the other room, still yelling. Jeff's mother was running around, trying to put the fire out when Jeff saw his dad leave through the back door. He didn't want to see his dad when he was angry so he went inside, crouching behind the front door. He heard his dad leave up the driveway and ran into the kitchen. His mum was leaning against the bench and coughing, holding her chest.

"Mummy? Are you okay?" Jeff called through the smoke.

"Jeff! Get out of the house!" He heard his mother yell, but he couldn't see her anymore because the smoke was filling up the house.  
"No mummy, you need to leave too!" Jeff wasn't quite sure what was happening, but he was pretty sure it wasn't good. He stumbled through the kitchen, feeling around for his mother. His foot got caught on something, making him fall and hit his head on the floor. He turned and squinted through the smoke, making out the vague shape of a body on the floor. He crawled over, placing a hand on his mother's face.

"Mummy? Wake up, we have to leave. It's really hot. Come on!" Jeff pulled on his mother's arm, feeling her pull away weakly.

"Jeff, no. Will you do something for mummy?" She coughed.

"Yes mummy."

"There's a big cardboard box under the stairs. I want you to go get it and run. I love you Jeff." His mother kept coughing.

"Okay mummy, see you soon after your nap. I love you too." He kissed his mother's cheek before grabbing the box from under the stairs and running. He grabbed his bag from the car and ran up the street, stopping at the corner to catch his breath. He started coughing and coughing and he fell to the ground, grabbing his chest. He tried pushing himself up before he fell, hitting the ground.

 _/end flashback/_

Jeff woke up on the floor, drenched in sweat and crying. He looked up and saw Nick standing over him, concern covering his face.

"Nick," he choked out, "you shouldn't be out of bed. Go back to sleep."

"Jeff! You're having a traumatic episode for fuck's sake, I'm calling for help." Nick went to walk away but was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

"Please, don't leave me." He whispered as he began sobbing even harder. Nick dropped to the ground, wrapping his arms around the blonde. He held on tight and let Jeff cry. He eventually helped Jeff up into bed, pulling the covers over him.

"I don't want to go back to sleep." Jeff whispered.

"You need to Jeff, it was just a nightmare. Do you want to talk about it?" Nick asked cautiously.

"Not really, but I know you're gonna keep asking. I had a dream about the day my mother died. It took me too long to realise what happened since I was so young. My dad killed her. He would have killed me too if he knew I was there. I haven't ever had a dream like that. It's only after you were in that fire that I started remembering it." Jeff broke down again, holding his head in his hands as his body shook.

"Jeff, calm down. Your dad can't hurt you now. I'm here for you." He pulled Jeff's hands away from his face, holding them in his own. "Jeff, look at me." The blonde boy looked up at Nick, his face red and tear-stained. "Will you stay with me?" The taller boy asked, looking away immediately.

Nick's heart broke for Jeff, this broken little boy crying in front of him. "Of course I will." Nick smiled as he pulled the covers back and climbed into Jeff's bed, wrapping his arm around the other boys shoulder. He rubbed Jeff's arm, whispering calming things to him until he fell asleep in Nick's arms.

Jeff woke up, rubbing his eyes and stretching as he rolled over. He smiled as he saw Nick still fast asleep. He got out of bed, careful not to wake the brunette up as he made his way to the bathroom. He sighed as he peeled off his sweat covered clothes and jumped in the shower. He let the water wash over him, taking any memories of last night with it. He thought about his parents for the first time in years last night. He felt so weak crying, especially in front of Nick. He had kept up his 'bad boy' mask for so long, he almost forgot how it felt to let people in. He never let anyone in anymore, but he let Nick in. He wasn't sure how, but he knew that the shorter boy had taken his heart. He was never that kind of person, he was usually just in it for a good fuck. Not with Nick. He genuinely cared about him and he wasn't sure why, but Nick seemed to care about him too. No one had ever cared about him since his mother died, but Nick did. Jeff had spent days mulling over what Nick's intentions were, but it seemed like he just wanted to help. Jeff still wasn't sure. He was so scared to let anyone close in case he got rejected, but Nick was the first person that had ever made him feel like this. In the words of every cheesy romance movie ever, he thought Nick might be the one. He could always ask, but what would Nick do? Lie to him? Block him out? He didn't want to lose the whatever-it-was that he had with Nick. But he couldn't keep ignoring the fact that he was undoubtedly in love with Nick.


	4. Chapter 4

"That was the worst thing I've ever had to suffer through in my life!" Nick dropped his bag at the door, throwing himself down on his bed.

"What was?" Jeff asked, not looking up from the book he was reading.

"We just had a surprise test. You're fucking lucky you skipped class. Plus, Miss Berry just handed out forms saying that everyone has to go home over the long weekend so they can fix the floors."

Jeff went still for a moment, looking at Nick over his book. "And you're sure we can't stay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason." Jeff said quickly before going back to his book. Nick furrowed his eyebrows, walking over to sit next to Jeff.

"What's wrong with going home? It's only a few days."

"The fact that home is filled with a bunch of other depressed kids who all hate me." Jeff snapped, getting up and walking to the bathroom, splashing water on his face and leaning over the sink. Nick followed him, placing his hand over one of the blonde's.

"Aren't you an only child?" Nick asked, confused.

"Yes, I am. And where do parentless children go?" He replied, his voice filled with bitterness.

"Oh. Jeff… do you live in an orphanage?" Nick asked, looking at the other boy in the mirror.

"Of course I do! I don't have anyone else! I'm pretty sure we've discussed that everyone hates me!" Jeff stormed out of the bathroom again, pacing around the room. Nick watched for a minute as the blonde stormed around the room, only moving forward when the taller boy began to kick at the wall. He gripped Jeff's wrist tightly, pulling him away from the wall. "Jeff, you listen to me right now. I do not hate you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me in this hellhole of a school and in my life in general! I fucking love you Jeffrey Sterling and you better damn well remember that!" Nick yelled, eyes widening as what he had said registered with his brain. He let go of Jeff and ran out of the room, disappearing down the hallway. Jeff chased after him, losing him more than once but eventually catching up to him near the senior commons. He pulled the brunette down the hall into an empty classroom, sitting him behind a desk. He leaned down in front of Nick, wiping his tears away with his thumb.

"Why did you run away like that?" Jeff sat on the edge of the desk, looking down at Nick.

"Because I just said that I loved you. You probably fucking hate me now." Nick cried, slamming his head down on the desk.

"Why would I hate you? Nick, you're the only person I've ever opened up to since my mum died. I don't know what it is about you, but you're special. Like, really special. Special to me. And you know, yeah..?" Jeff trailed off. "I'm not good with words and stuff okay. But I don't hate you Nick. I love you."

"You're just saying that because you feel bad for me." Nick mumbled pathetically.

Jeff pulled Nick's head off the desk, tilting his jaw up. "Nick, please. I really do. I need you to know that. You make me feel like I'm worth something. I haven't felt good about anything since I was 7. That was ten years ago. You make me happy. Like, super happy. I just really love you, you know? I've never felt like this about anyone before and I was so scared you'd hate me like everyone else does if I told you." Jeff choked up as he began crying, moving away from Nick. The brunette looked up at the blonde and saw something he'd never seen before. Jeff. Jeff without any walls up. Jeff without anything hidden. Just Jeff. And it was fucking amazing. He ran over to the other boy, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him softly. He pulled back, looking up at the blonde in his arms. "I'll say it again, I fucking love you Jeffrey Sterling." Jeff laughed as he leaned down, kissing Nick's forehead. "I fucking love you too Nicholas Duval."

"Ew, Nicholas?" Nick scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"If I put up with Jeffrey, you can put up with Nicholas." Jeff stuck his tongue out at the shorter boy, laughing when Nick pouted.

"Put up with it, _Jeffrey?_ Okay _Jeffrey._ Let's go back to our dorm now _Jeffrey._ " Nick looked at Jeff for a split second before running out the door, the blonde right behind him. He swung open the dorm door, laughing as Jeff tackled him on the floor. He squirmed around as Jeff straddled his hips, tickling him.

"How do you like that, _Nicholas?_ Pretty funny isn't it _Nicholas?_ " Jeff teased. Nick tried to push Jeff away, freezing when his hips brushed against the blonde's. Jeff looked down at him with a look that he didn't quite recognise. The blonde stood up quickly, shutting and locking the door before walking back to where Nick was. He picked him up and threw him down on the bed, crawling on top of him. He kissed Nick's jaw before moving down to suck a mark into his collarbone. He sat the brunette up against the headboard, pulling his shirt away and discarding it on the ground. Nick pulled him close, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it away. A few more minutes and both boys were completely naked, kissing each other deeply. Nick rolled his hips up, groaning when his erection rubbed against Jeff's. The blonde pulled away, looking at Nick worriedly. "Nick, are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to pressure you into doing something you don't want to."

"I'm sure." Nick whispered against Jeff's lips, rolling them over so that Jeff was on top. Jeff moved his hand up to Nick's mouth, pressing against his lips. Nick parted his lips slightly, sucking the fingers Jeff was holding up to him. He heard Jeff rummaging through the drawers with his other hand, grabbing the bottle of lube and pulling his fingers out of Nick's mouth. He poured some of the cold liquid on his fingers before slowly prodding at Nick's entrance. Nick grit his teeth in pain, trying to even out his breathing as he felt a finger slowly push into him. He got used to the burn, whimpering when a second finger was added. "Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" Jeff asked, rubbing circles into the brunettes back with his free hand. Nick keened as Jeff added a third finger, arching his back when the blonde brushed against something inside him. " _Fuck_. Do that again." He moaned as Jeff continued to hit that spot, slowly stretching him out. "I'm ready."

Jeff pulled his fingers out of Nick before coating himself with lube and positioning himself to push in. "Please." Nick whimpered. Jeff pushed in slowly, stopping to let Nick adjust. He pulled out once Nick nodded his head again, snapping his hips forward. He began thrusting in and out of Nick, enjoying the sounds coming from him. "You like that?" He lifted Nick's legs over his shoulders, allowing him to get deeper. "What about that?" He smirked as Nick just moaned under his touch. He moved his hands down Nick's chest, placing one on his hip and wrapping the other around his cock. Nick bucked up into his fist, desperate for friction. Jeff stroked him in time with his thrusts, which were speeding up. Nick felt the heat coiling in his abdomen, reaching out to run his hands down Jeff's chest. "I'm so close." Jeff sped up his thrusts, still stroking Nick in time with them. He watched as Nick came, covering both of their chests and Jeff's hands with white streaks. He felt Nick clenching around him and it only took a few more thrusts before he was cumming inside Nick. He pulled out and laid next to Nick, turning his head towards the brunette. Their smiles matched each other as Nick leaned in, pressing his forehead against Jeff's. "You were my first, you know?" He said quietly, his fingers playing in Jeff's hair.

"Sorry I wasn't better."

"Don't be sorry. That was amazing." Nick smiled, pressing in to kiss Jeff. They kissed sweetly for a long time, sleep eventually consuming the both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is the chapter with the violence/homophobic language. It's all very minor, but just a warning x**

Nick woke up to the sound of his phone ringing, looking around to answer it before it woke Jeff up. He grabbed it and answered before he even looked at the caller ID.

"Hello?" Nick said sleepily.

"Hi darling, you sound quite tired, is now a bad time?" His mother asked worriedly.

"It's fine, what do you need?"

"I just wanted to let you know not to make any plans for that weekend you come home."

"Why not?"

"Kelly decided to come back from London, so she's introducing us to her fiancée before they go to Hawaii. I told her you'd be there."

Nick groaned. "Mum! I hate Aunty Kelly! Why do I have to go?"

"Nick, most of us hate Aunty Kelly. Unfortunately your father isn't most people, so he said we had to be polite."

"Fine. And I needed to ask a favour."

"Anything."

"I have this friend who hasn't got anywhere to go over the long weekend, so I was wondering if he could stay with us?"

"Of course he can. Now, is this friend just a friend or..?" His mother asked slyly.

"Mum! It's not like that! We're just friends!"

"Don't lie to me. I don't care, I just wanted to know if you wanted your own bedroom or not, _if you know what I mean._ "

"Mother, I am ashamed. But yeah if it could just be me and him that would be cool."

"Sure thing then. See you on the weekend. Love you."

"Love you too." Nick hung up, putting his phone back on the bedside table. He rolled over to see Jeff raising an eyebrow at him. "What was all that about?" He asked, swinging his arm over Nick's chest.

"Mum wants me to meet my aunt's fiancée." Nick grumbled, snuggling in closer to Jeff.

"You don't seem too happy about it. I take it your aunt isn't your favourite person?"

"Not even close. I don't know why anyone would marry that cow." Nick rolled his eyes, looking up at Jeff. "And just to let you know, you're coming with me."

"What?"

"I asked if you could stay over the long weekend and mum said yes."

"You didn't need to do that. I would have been fine."

"I know I didn't. But I love you so I did. Anyway, I have my own room. If it gets too boring, we can always go and have a bit of fun." Nick smiled, running his hand down Jeff's abs.

"Why wait?" Jeff smirked as he rolled over to straddle Nick, kissing him fiercely.

"What's up for your weekend?" Trent asked as he scratched his pen on the desk.

"I have to see my dad's bitch of a sister and her fiancée." Nick answered, scribbling in his notebook.

"That sucks man." Blaine sympathised.

"Yeah, at least I'll have Jeff to keep me company." Nick shrugged his shoulders.

"Jeff? As in, roommate Jeff?" Trent raised his eyebrow.

" _No_ , Jeff as in the purple dinosaur that lives under my staircase. Of course it's roommate Jeff. I don't see why you guys don't like him, he's great."

"He scares me." Blaine squeaked out.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to get on his bad side." Trent nodded in agreement.

"Who's bad side?" Everyone jumped as Jeff approached the table.

"No one, what is it?" Nick answered, seeing the look on Jeff's face.

"There's something wrong with our door, I don't know what happened. Will you come and look at it?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah sure. See you guys later." Nick waved at Blaine and Trent as he walked away with Jeff. They walked down the empty halls and Nick became confused. "Uh, Jeff? This isn't the way to our dorm."

"I know." Jeff answered as he pulled Nick into an empty classroom, locking the door. He turned to give Nick a quick kiss before he sat down.

"What's going on Jeff?" Nick asked.

"I was skipping my first few classes to sleep in and I had this nightmare that you killed yourself because you were ashamed of me. Nick, tell me it isn't true." Jeff looked up at him, tears brimming in his eyes.

Nick gasped as he pulled Jeff up into a tight hug, burying his face in the tall boys chest. "Of course it isn't true! I would never do that, I love you."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely positive." Nick smiled up at Jeff.

Jeff sighed and pulled away from Nick, moving to sit on the desk. "Great. Now you probably think I'm some clingy psychopath."

"I don't think that. And even if you were a clingy psychopath, you'd be _my_ clingy psychopath." Nick leaned over to kiss Jeff's forehead, wrapping his arm around the taller boys shoulder. "Now come on, back to bed, you're still tired."

"Ditch class and cuddle with me?" Jeff grabbed his hand, swinging it as he pulled him down the hall.

"Did the big bad Jeff just ask to cuddle? I must be dreaming." Nick laughed as he went back to their dorm, fixing the door that was actually broken before climbing into Jeff's bed with him.

The boys awoke early on Friday morning, disentangling themselves from each other and getting out of bed to pack their bags for the weekend. It took much longer than expected as the boys seemed to pack for about five minutes before getting distracted. After finally packing and wishing everyone a happy weekend the boys went outside to where Nick's mum was waiting. Nick had his fingers crossed the whole time, hoping his mum didn't say anything embarrassing. They were about five minutes from Nick's house when his mum finally spoke. "Just a warning Nick, Kelly said she wants to sleep in your sister's room, so I'd keep the sex noises to a minimum if I were you."

"Mum! What the fuck?" Nick yelled.

"Oh come on. I don't mind, it's just that she might. Don't act like you two were a secret anyway. You told me."

"You told her?" Jeff asked incredulously.

"Not exactly, I just said I wanted us to have our own room." Nick explained.

"And what else were we gonna use a separate room for? Playing board games at 2am?" Jeff pointed out.

"Oh, never mind. She knows now anyway." Nick said as they pulled into his driveway. The boys put their bags up in Nick's room before coming downstairs. Jeff jumped back as a girl of about 10 ran past him, jumping on top of Nick. Nick hugged the girl and set her down, both of them laughing. "Jeff, this is my sister Nellie." She stood behind Nick a little more, waving shyly at Jeff. "Nellie, this is Jeff." Nick said.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Nellie asked innocently, looking between both boys.

"Uh, yeah. Don't say anything to dad or Nolan." Nick replied quietly.

Nellie smiled before she left the room, looking over her shoulder. "You two have fun."

Nick shook his head and laughed as he led Jeff into the kitchen. There was an older boy standing there, raising his eyebrows at Nick. "So baby brother, what isn't Nell telling me?"

"Nothing." Nick replied casually, pulling some glasses out of the cabinet. The tall boy looked at Jeff and held his hand out before Nick could stop him. "Nolan. And you are?"

"Jeff." Jeff took Nolan's hand, shaking it before taking a rather large step back.

"So Jeff, did you make a man out of little Nicholas here?" Nolan asked with a smirk.

"Um, uh, ummm…" Jeff trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh, _so you did._ That's interesting."

"Nolan! Why are you such a dick?" Nick asked angrily.

"Just wanted to check. And I'm just gonna let you know Jeff, if you want to ask for my baby brother's hand in marriage, ask me." Nolan laughed as he walked out of the kitchen. Nick looked at Jeff, standing awkwardly in the corner. "I'm really sorry about him. He likes to embarrass me." Nick said.

"It's fine." Jeff said quickly, leaving the kitchen and walking back up to Nick's bedroom. Nick followed, shutting his door behind him as he sat next to Jeff on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked, taking one of Jeff's hand's in his.

"Your brother. The way he talked about you like you were nothing. Asking if I made a man out of you. You're more of a man than he could ever be, even if I hadn't slept with you." Jeff offered flatly.

"It's okay, he does that all the time."

"No Nick, it isn't okay! He can't say things like that. You aren't just something for sex. You're for cuddles and making me feel special. You're for me to love, which I do. A lot. You aren't an object Nick, you're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me, and I'll only ever feel like this about you." Jeff said, looking at Nick with tears in his eyes. Nick wiped away the tears with the pad of his thumb, cupping Jeff's cheek. He leaned in slowly, placing a soft kiss on Jeff's lips. He rolled to lay down on the bed, Jeff lying next to him. They kissed and cuddled and tickled each other. They whispered and laughed and kissed some more. They stayed together, always touching until Nolan came into the room.

"Glad I didn't come in here a bit later." He laughed.

"What do you want?" Nick snapped.

"Mum said to tell you that the demon is almost upon us. Get dressed nicely and come downstairs for dinner." He said, shutting the door. Nick sighed as he swung his legs off the bed, pulling his dinner clothes out of the drawer. He and Jeff got dressed and went downstairs, waiting with Nick family for Kelly to arrive. They all sat at the table, going silent when the doorbell rang. Nick's dad got up to answer the door, greeting Kelly and her fiancée much more nicely than anyone else would have. He brought them to the dining room, seating them at the opposite end from Nick and Jeff. Both boys were too distracted with each other to notice the new arrivals. Nick felt Jeff's nails digging into his hand under the table. He looked over at the blonde, who was looking down and playing with the edge of his jacket. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Seriously, what is it?" Nick pressed.

"Just leave it Nick. Not now. I'll tell you later." Jeff stood up and excused himself, heading to the bathroom. Nick knew better than to follow him – he didn't want to make a scene during dinner. He was introduced to Kelly's fiancée, Jason. Nick personally thought he was a bit weird. He always raised his voice at random points in a sentence, and he stumbled about – almost as if he was drunk. He ignored it and went back to his dinner. Jeff gripped his hand under the table for the entire time, not making conversation with anyone. They were finishing off their dinners when Jeff rose from the table suddenly. "I think I'm going to be sick." Was all he said before he ran upstairs. Nick heard the bathroom door shut and looked at his parents. "Don't worry mum, your food isn't bad. He's been feeling really unwell for the past few days." Nick lied.

His parents looked at him worriedly. "Maybe you should go and check on him." Nick's father suggested. He nodded and excused himself, running upstairs to the bathroom. "Jeff, open the door, it's me." He said through the locked door. Jeff opened the door slowly, letting Nick in before closing the door again. Nick's heart broke at the sight of the blonde boy, curled up on the floor, crying his eyes out. He crouched down next to him, grabbing his hand. "What's wrong? Tell me." Nick said.

"My dad-" Jeff choked out.

Nick furrowed his eyebrows. "What about him?"

Jeff whispered so quietly Nick could hardly hear him. "He's here."

"Where?" Nick looked around the bathroom in confusion.

"Downstairs."

"Jason? Kelly's fiancée?" Nick looked at Jeff carefully. He saw the other boy tense up. Before Jeff could respond, the door swung open. Jeff whimpered as Jason stood at the door, looking down in confusion at the boys on the floor. Nick wrapped his arm around Jeff protectively, watching Jason cautiously.

"Jeffrey. You've changed." Jason said simply, stepping forward.

"Go away. Please." Jeff whispered.

"Why? I haven't seen you in ten years. I miss my son." Jason said with a vicious look on his face.

"I'm not your son. You killed my mother. You could have killed me." Jeff said with a wavering voice, standing up to face Jason.

"She had it coming, the little bitch." Jason snarled.

"Don't talk about her like that! She was a great parent! She looked after me and cared about me, all you did was drink and hit her and yell!" Jeff stormed out of the bathroom, Nick following him. They sat back down at the dinner table, Jeff reaching for Nick's hand between their chairs.

"Is everyone okay? It sounded like you were shouting a bit up there." Nick's mother asked.

"Yeah, there was just a spider and Jeff kind of freaked out." Nick lied. His mother smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Are you feeling better Jeff?" Nellie asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Jeff replied. The dinner continued as normal, Jason coming back downstairs and sitting next to Kelly. He watched Nick and Jeff the whole time, both boys avoiding his eyes. Kelly made dessert, which was surprisingly good. When it got late, Nick and Jeff helped Nellie clear the table, getting the all clear from Nick's mum to go to bed. After finally getting into bed, Nick straddled Jeff's back. He began to massage Jeff's shoulders, feeling the other boy loosen up underneath him. He moved down to massage his lower back, leaning down to kiss his neck. Jeff turned over, rolling them both over so he was straddling Nick. He leaned down, kissing Nick's neck softly, sucking gently before sliding his tongue over the mark he made. Jeff moved down Nick's chest, licking over each of his nipples before continuing down and kissing his abs. He looked up at Nick as he undid the brunette's belt, pulling it off and throwing it to the ground as the door banged open. Jeff rolled off Nick as he looked up and saw Jason standing at the door.

"What are you doing in here?" Jeff yelled, glaring at Jason.

"Just confirming that my son is really the fag that everyone says he is." Jason sneered, lurching forward.

"We've gone over this, I'm not your son. And so what if I'm gay?"

"It's not okay Jeffrey, it's a sin. You need help, just like your faggot boyfriend here." Jason slurred his words, looking at Nick. He walked forward, leaning over to grab Jeff's wrist, pulling him away from Nick.

"Let go of me!" Jeff yelled, kicking out. Nick jumped out of bed, running over to Jason and trying to pull Jeff out of his grip. "Let go of him! You can't take him away from me!" Nick screamed, clutching on to Jeff's arm.

Jason lashed out, knocking Nick to the ground. "Don't touch my son! I don't need you corrupting him anymore!" Nick brought a hand to his head, feeling the blood in his hair.

"Nick!" Jeff finally struggled out of Jason's grip before crouching down to where Nick was. "Are you okay?" Nick nodded weakly before slumping back against the wall. Jeff looked around frantically, dodging as Jason made a grab for him. He saw Nick's lamp out of the corner of his eyes, jumping up on the bed as he grabbed it. Jason stumbled towards him, losing his footing and falling down, grabbing the bedframe for support. Jeff took this opportunity to lean forward, smashing the lamp down over Jason's head. He hit him again and again, pushing him down to the floor. Jeff squinted as light flooded into the room, looking up to see Nick's parents. They both locked eyes on Nick, unconscious and bleeding against the wall. Nick's father ran out to call an ambulance, Jeff following to call the police. The police arrived first, questioning Jeff before taking his father into custody. The paramedics arrived shortly after, cleaning Nick up before admitting him to hospital. Jeff went with him of course, he wasn't just going to stay home. He spent all night holding Nick's hand, hoping with all he had that the brunette would be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jeff?" Jeff whirled around, eyes widening when he saw Nick leaning against the doorframe. He ran to the brunette, pulling him into a tight hug. "Nick! You're awake!" He kissed the top of Nick's head, smiling before stepping back, his arms resting on Nick's shoulders. "You look good, how do you feel?"

"Thanks, not too bad yourself. I feel alright, I have a bit of a headache though." Nick shrugged, running his hands through his hair. Jeff walked him back to his bed, calling for Nick's doctor to tell him that Nick was awake. He sat with Nick through all his examinations, giving the shorter boy a hug when he was given the all-clear to go home. Nick's mum came and picked them up, giving both boys a hug before helping Nick get into the car. "Mum, I don't need help. I can walk." He laughed, making a noise when he hit his head on the car door.

"You sure?" Jeff laughed as Nick pushed him playfully. The arrived home and Nick's mother called the school to let them know that both boys would be absent for the next few days. She waited until Nick went into the bathroom before she pulled Jeff aside, sitting him down.

"Is there something wrong?" Jeff asked as she sat next to him on the couch.

"Not at all. I just wanted to say thank you. I know you've gone through a lot, especially when Jason was here. You've gone through all of that by yourself, and yet you still put Nick before yourself. He cares about you a lot you know."

"I care about him too. I love him so much." Jeff assured her.

"Calm down, I'm not accusing you of not caring. I know you care about him. He's always been particularly closed off about his sexuality. I'm glad he can open up and be with you now. You make him happy. I've never seen him like this. I just want to let you know that I appreciate everything you've done for him and I support you two no matter what." She smiled. "Now, I just heard Nick's shower turn on and I'm pretty sure you want to get involved with that, so I'll let you go."

Jeff laughed as he stood up. "Thank you." He walked upstairs, pushing open the bathroom door and laughing when Nick began yelling. "It's just me short ass, calm down." Jeff stripped and stepped into the shower, hugging Nick from behind and kissing the top of his head.

"I'm not that short." Nick said, turning around and leaning up to kiss Jeff. Jeff grabbed the shower scrub, dragging it across Nick's chest. "You really are, love." They stood in silence as Jeff washed Nick and Nick returned the favour. After getting out of the shower and drying off, the boys got into bed, Nick curled up against Jeff's chest.

"Hey man!" Nick smiled as Blaine wrapped an arm around him.

"Hey, what's up?" Nick asked, beginning to walk to first period history. "What did I miss?"

"Not much really. Trent kissed Wes in truth or dare and I got it on video but that's about it." Blaine laughed, taking a seat next to Nick once they arrived at their class. They somehow survived through an hour and a half of War Studies, walking out to sit on the grass with their lunch.

"You seem a bit distracted dude, what's going on?" Blaine asked, concerned.

"It's nothing. I don't want to make you listen." Nick sighed, lying down and feeling the grass tickle his neck.

"You're my best friend, it's not a burden for me to listen. I care, so spill."

"It's Jeff."

"What about him?"

"I need to help him. I just have no idea how to do that exactly." Nick sighed in defeat.

"Why do you need to help him?" Blaine pressed, slightly confused.

"My mum found out that Jeff lives in an orphanage and she wants him to live with us. I want to go to the orphanage and get all of his stuff to surprise him. I know he doesn't want to go back there."

"Aw, that's so cute! But I don't see the problem. Can't you just go to the orphanage and say that you want to pick up your boyfriend's stuff?"

Nick snapped his head up, shooting a death stare at Blaine. "Keep your voice down. How did you even know that?" He hissed.

"Sorry, sorry." Blaine held up his hands in surrender. "Your mum told me. I called to ask if you needed the algebra work and she started talking about how she didn't want to annoy you with homework because you were busy with your boyfriend. So back to the point, why can't you just go to the orphanage?"

"Because I don't know which one it is! And if I ask him, he'll know something's up."

"Oh. So you want me to find out?" Blaine smiled, finally understanding.

"Yeah, do you think your dad's gonna let you use his computer though?"

"I could just tell him what's going on and get him to find out. I'd rather do that than hack into government files. He could lose his job you know?"

"Yeah, I know. It just… really important." Nick said.

"I know man. I'll find out."

"Hey baby. Any plans tonight?" Nick shivered as he felt Jeff's breath against his ear.

"Yes actually, but I'll cancel them if you want me to." Nick smiled as he turned around, leaning up to kiss the tip of Jeff's nose.

"You do? Who with?" Jeff questioned sadly.

"Calm down, it's only with Blaine and Sebastian. They probably need some alone time anyway to sort out whatever it is that's even happening with them." Nick laughed, resting his head against Jeff's chest.

"Oh okay. Do you think they'll mind you cancelling?"

"Not really. I'm getting the feeling you want me to cancel."

"Yeah…" Jeff rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Why would that be?"

"I was thinking – maybe we could go out? Only if you want to, it's okay if you don't." Jeff stammered.

"Go out? We're already dating you loser!" Nick stuck his tongue out at Jeff.

"No, I meant like, out to dinner." Jeff corrected

"Ohhh. That makes more sense." Nick laughed. "Yeah, that sounds nice. Were you thinking anywhere in particular?"

"You actually want to?" Jeff asked.

"Like I said, we're dating. I'd be with you every second of the day if I could be. I love you."

"Love you too Nick." Jeff leaned down and placed a kiss on Nick's forehead. "And I can't tell you where we're going. It's a surprise."

"Where are we going?" Nick asked, drumming his fingers against his legs.

"You asked that five minutes ago, I'm not telling." Jeff laughed, pulling up at a red light. He'd been driving for around twenty minutes, hearing Nick ask something about their destination about every thirty seconds.

"But Jeffie!" Nick whined, letting his head fall back against the seat. Jeff only laughed again, reaching over to give Nick's hand a quick squeeze.

"Open your eyes." Jeff whispered. Nick opened his eyes and gasped, looking up at the building in front of them. The theatre was brightly lit, the words **_Romeo & Juliet_** written in large, black letters across the front of the building.

"Oh my god, Jeff!" Nick squealed as he launched himself at the blonde, wrapping his arms around him.

"I take it that this is okay then?"

" _Okay?_ This is amazing! How did you even know?" Nick asked.

"I asked Sebastian. He seems to be the only person in the school that isn't scared of me." Jeff shrugged. Nick stared up in awe, watching the lights flash before Jeff grabbed him by the hand, pulling him inside. Nick always knew about theatre restaurants, but he'd never been in one. He smiled shyly as Jeff pulled a chair out for him.

"Such a gentleman." Nick teased.

"I try my hardest." Jeff winked at him, taking a seat. The taller boy reached for Nick's hand across the table, lightly stroking his fingers. They ordered their dinner and had a calm meal, talking softly while they waited for their desert. A waiter walked over, placing a bottle of wine on the table, along with two glasses, pouring them out for each boy.

"Fancy." Nick laughed.

"Yeah." Jeff mumbled.

Nick furrowed his eyebrows. "Jeff, what's wrong?"

"Can I talk to you about something and can you promise not to interrupt me until I'm done?" Jeff breathed out, looking down at his glass.

"Sure, anything." Nick said comfortingly, reaching for Jeff's hands across the table and intertwining their fingers.

Jeff took a deep breath, looking up at Nick. "You've always said that you'd stay with me forever. That nothing I do will ever make you leave me. You say all of these things and it just makes me realise that I never say those things to you. I want to, I just don't know how, so here it goes; Nick, you're so special to me. I feel like nothing can ever go wrong when we're together. You put up with all the shit that I put myself – and you – through, and you always love me just the same. You give up sleep and classes and exams just to be with me if I need you, which is always. I always felt empty before I met you and now – I just don't know what I'd do without you. You're my everything. You taught me that I don't have to hide my emotions. I can't thank you enough for doing everything I've just said. I need you to know that I'll sacrifice anything for you. You mean the world to me and I love you more than you can even imagine. I know it's only our one month anniversary so you're probably wondering why I made such a big deal of taking you out tonight. Ever since I met you I never thought you'd even consider being with me, so this is a big thing for me. I know my life's a bit on the rocks right now, but you're the one that keeps me from falling. I promise that no matter how hard things get between us, I'll stay with you forever. I love you Nick, and I really hope you want to stay with me too." Jeff finished, tears running down both of their faces.

Nick leaned over the table, kissing Jeff softly before pulling back. "I love you so much. Of course I want to be with you forever. You're everything I've ever wanted."

Jeff smiled and leant across to wipe away Nick's tears when another waiter came over with their dessert. Nick was still smiling at Jeff when he saw the blonde looking down at Nick's bowl. He glanced down and saw what the taller boy was looking at. On the end of his spoon was a silver ring, glinting under the lights. Nick looked up as the blonde reached over, taking the ring with one hand and Nick's own hand with the other. "I know it's a bit soon and as much as I want to be with you forever, neither of us can really afford to do that right now. So I'm going to promise you something. I promise you that once we leave school and we can support ourselves, I'm going to ask you to marry me. I want this ring to tell you that every day. Hopefully when that time comes you'll still want to be with me." Jeff swallowed as he slid the ring on to Nick's finger, waiting for rejection. But it didn't come. He looked up at the brunette with shining eyes, waiting for him to say something, when finally, he did. "I'm going to make you a promise too. I promise you that there will never come a time in my life where I don't want to be with you. I love you to the moon and back." Nick said, leaning over to smash their lips together. He brought his hand up to Jeff's face, cupping his cheek. Jeff melted into the kiss, smiling into Nick's mouth as he felt the ring pressing against his face. Nick pulled back, his face flushed red as he looked down at the table, smiling like an idiot. Both boys ate their previously abandoned dessert before moving into the theatre, Jeff grasping Nick's hand and pulling him down the aisles. He heard Nick gasp as they reached the front row, smiling as he gestured for his boyfriend to sit. Nick looked at him incredulously before taking a seat, Jeff next to him.

"How did you afford this?" Nick whispered.

"I do have money you know." Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Jeff, I know how expensive these seats are. You don't have a job. How did you afford this?"

"My mother always had money aside for me in a college fund. There was a lot of it considering she wanted me to go somewhere expensive. But since I don't plan on going to college, I felt you were more important." Jeff admitted. Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff, pulling him close.

"You didn't have to use your money on me. I didn't even know you could access that."

"I know I didn't. But I did it anyway. You deserve to feel special Nick, because you are. And my mother put down in the account that the money was for whenever I needed it." Jeff smiled and pulled back from Nick, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as the production started.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter was originally a lot better, but I had to re-write it as it deleted off my laptop x**

Nick looked at Blaine unsurely. "Are you sure this is it?"

"Positive." Blaine smiled brightly at him before pushing open the large wooden doors. They walked up to the front desk, looking up at the woman who was sorting keys. She leant over the desk and smiled down at them. "What can I do for you boys?"

"Uh, my father wanted us to hand this into you." Blaine said awkwardly, passing her his father's letter. She took it and read over it quickly before placing it on the desk next to her. "That can be arranged." She said, pausing hesitantly. "I don't want to pry, but do you know where they're sending him?"

"He's going to a foster home. That's all I know." Blaine lied.

"Oh good. He needs to be somewhere nice. He's never had the easiest time here, the others are quite mean to him. I've always been rather fond of him." She smiled again, walking around the front of the desk and gesturing for them to follow her. They walked up seven flights of stairs, seeing kids playing and throwing things on every level. She turned down a small corridor, reaching a door and stopping to pull out her keys and unlock it. Nick peered into the small room, seeing a bed and a dresser and nothing else.

"All of his things are in the dresser. I'll give you some time to pack up his things." The woman smiled, shutting the door behind her as she left.

"This place is fucking depressing." Nick said, moving over to open the dresser. Jeff's clothes were the only thing that wasn't in boxes at the bottom of the dresser. They packed up his clothes and searched around the room for anything that might belong to Jeff before taking everything downstairs and loading it into Blaine's car. Blaine drove them over to Nick's house, taking everything upstairs and making a pile on Nick's bedroom floor. They spent the afternoon clearing space in Nick's bedroom, beginning to unpack all of Jeff's things.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, waving Nick over to where he was sitting. "This isn't Jeff's writing, is it?" Nick took the box from Blaine, reading what was written in quite feminine handwriting. **_Memories_** **.** And another note underneath that which was definitely in Jeff's handwriting. **_I love you mummy_** **.** They opted to keep that box closed, placing it in the cupboard. There were more boxes with the not-Jeff's handwriting that they left aside for him. They finally drove back to Dalton, Nick going straight up to his dorm. He shut the door behind him, turning around to see Jeff's head snap up.

"Nick!" The blonde ran to him, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him deeply. He pulled back, looking at Nick with shining eyes. "Where were you today? You didn't answer any of my texts. You didn't even pick up when I called you."

Nick looked at him uncomprehendingly for a moment before walking over to his bed and pulling the covers back to reveal his phone. "I left my phone here today, I'm sorry. I didn't even think of it. And I was out with Blaine. He took me to go see Nellie." He lied. He walked back to where Jeff was, pulling him into a tight hug. "I would never ignore you baby."

"That was hands down the worst thing I've ever had to endure!" Jeff sighed, flopping back on to his bed.

Nick looked at him with a confused look before laughing. "I forgot these were your first exams at Dalton. They do get better, I promise."

"I doubt it."

"Look on the bright side, after this week we can go home. Two months of home time and most importantly, no school!" Nick smiled.

"I guess." Jeff mumbled, rolling over to face the wall. Nick walked over to Jeff's bed, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's waist and pulling him into his lap.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Jeff's neck.

"I don't want to go back to the orphanage." Jeff said sadly. Nick thought to himself for a moment. _Should he tell him? Yes._

"Uh, about that… you aren't going back to the orphanage."

Jeff turned around in Nick's lap, wrapping his legs around Nick's waist and pressing their foreheads together. "What do you mean I'm not going back to the orphanage? That's where I live."

"My mum found out you live in an orphanage and she said you have to live with us." Nick blurted out.

"What? No, I won't have you looking after me. I can't make you look after me." Jeff said stubbornly, shaking his head.

Nick looked up at Jeff and pouted. "Don't you want to live with me?" He asked, faking hurt. "We can fuck every day if you do."

Jeff leaned down, kissing him softly and smirking. "Well in that case, how can I say no?"

"Nick! Hang on a minute!" Nick turned around, seeing Blaine waving at him with one hand and dragging Sebastian along with the other.

"What's up?" He asked when they reached him.

"We were gonna have an end of year party on Friday and we were wondering if you wanted to come?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Oh, guys I'm sorry. I told Jeff I'd hang out with him on the last day." Nick said apologetically.

"Bring him with you! We really want you to come." Sebastian said excitedly. He looked down as he felt Blaine pulling on his sleeve, leaning up to whisper to him. Nick could still hear him though.

"Why did you say he could bring Jeff? He scares me." Blaine whispered.

"He's not that bad." Sebastian said at a normal volume, knowing that Nick could hear them anyway. "I have history with him and he's pretty alright."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked fearfully.

"I'm sure. He won't hurt you. I doubt he'd even hurt anyone." Sebastian assured him.

"Okay then. You can bring him if you want to Nick." Blaine said.

"Okay, thanks for the offer. I'll ask him later." Nick said, waving as he walked to his class.

Nick looked up as Jeff entered their dorm, jumping up to pull him into a tight hug. Jeff laughed as Nick peppered kisses all over his face, sneaking his hands down to intertwine with the blonde's.

"You're unusually affectionate today." Jeff said, tossing his bag aside before leaning down to kiss the shorter boy deeply. "What have you done?"

"You wound me Jeffrey, truly. I can't believe you would accuse me of such a thing." Nick said, placing a hand over his chest and shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"So what did you do?" Jeff laughed.

"I didn't do anything… but I did say that you'd do something." Nick admitted. "I told Blaine and Sebastian that I'd bring you to their party."

"Why would you do that? No one even likes me except you and Sebastian! Everyone else is scared of me." Jeff said irritably.

"No they don't! They just need to get to know you. And if you get really miserable, we can always come back here and hang out." Nick smirked suggestively.

"Ugh, fine." Jeff smiled, dipping down to kiss the tip of Nick's nose.

"Woah, is that Jeff?" Trent whispered to Wes, leaning over the couch.

"Yeah. What the hell?" Wes replied.

"Hey, he isn't that bad." Sebastian appeared beside them, waving his finger disapprovingly. He walked over to where Nick and Jeff were – having just arrived – bringing them over to where everyone else was.

"Hey Nick. Um, hi Jeff." Trent said.

"Hey dude." Nick smiled.

"Uh, hi." Jeff rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Sebastian clapped his hands, attempting to break the tension. "So, who wants to play a game?"

"Sure. Like what?" Blaine asked.

"Truth or dare." Sebastian smirked. A multitude of groans came from the rest of the room.

"This never ends well." Nick whispered to Jeff, intertwining their fingers beneath the table.

An hour and a few bottles of vodka later, things were heating up. They'd progressed to spin the bottle, most of them too drunk to remember they weren't gay. Nick and Jeff had been lucky so far, not getting landed on as much as the others. Jeff smirked at the jealously in Nick's eyes when he had to kiss Sebastian, earning a slap from the shorter boy. Jeff spun the bottle, crossing his fingers and trying to refrain from smiling as it landed on Nick. He leaned over, bringing his hand up to cup the brunette's cheek as he kissed him deeply. He smiled into Nick's mouth as he felt the shorter boy straddle him, digging his fingernails into Jeff's hips. He brought his hands up, grabbing fistfuls of brown hair to pull the other boy closer. Nick jumped as he felt Sebastian tap his shoulder, reluctantly breaking away from Jeff to turn around.

"You know you're only meant to kiss for three seconds, right?" Sebastian laughed, his eyes flicking between both boys flushed faces.

"Yeah. I just can't resist him." Jeff smiled, shocking everyone – including Nick. Jeff stood up, Nick keeping his arms and legs wrapped tightly around the blonde. "Well, it's getting late. We better go. See you all tomorrow." Jeff smiled, carrying Nick out to his car and laying him in the back seat. He probably wasn't fine to drive, but they made it back to Dalton safely anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

Nick picked up his phone as it started ringing, looking at the caller ID before answering.

"Hey Nell."

"Hey Nick. Mum said she wants you to be ready and waiting outside in ten minutes."

"But I haven't even finished packing!"

"Best you get to it then big brother. See you in ten minutes." Nellie laughed as she hung up. Nick groaned, throwing his phone down on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked, sitting on his already packed bags.

"I haven't finished packing and mum's gonna be here in ten minutes."

"Just shove all of your stuff in your bags then." Jeff suggested.

"It won't all fit if I do that." Nick pointed out. Jeff opened one of his bags, rummaging through it before pulling out another bag. "Use this. I brought it for emergencies." Jeff handed him the bag.

"What kind of emergency requires a bag?"

"My idiotic boyfriend not having enough space in his bags ten minutes before he has to leave." Jeff smirked, grabbing a pile of clothes off Nick's bed and shoving them into the bag. "Come on then Duval. We don't have all day."

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Nellie and I are going out tonight and Nolan and your father went to a conference. We'll drop you off at home but we have to leave straight away. I left your keys under the doormat." His mother replied.

"Okay, sure. Thanks." Nick looked down at his phone as he got a text from Nellie. _Thought we might let you two have a little fun, if you know what I mean_. He looked at his sister from the back seat, receiving an innocent look back.

 _Nellie! You're ten!_ He shook his head and smiled, pocketing his phone. Once they arrived home, Nick and Jeff took all of their belongings upstairs, leaving them at the top of the stairs.

"Shouldn't we probably take these into your room?" Jeff questioned.

"Our room. And not yet, I have something to show you." Nick smiled fondly, grabbing Jeff's hand and pulling him down the hall. He pushed open his bedroom door, leading Jeff inside.

"Oh my god!" Jeff brought his hands up to his face, turning to look at Nick. "Is this all of my stuff?" Nick nodded and stumbled back as Jeff launched at him, pulling him into a rib-crushing hug. "I fucking love you so much Nick."

"I love you too baby." Nick mumbled into Jeff's chest. Jeff looked around for a moment, his eyes narrowing. "Nick? Where are all my boxes?" He asked slowly.

"Oh, they're in the cupboard. I didn't think you'd want me to open them." Nick said, pointing to the end cupboard.

"That was probably a good choice since I've never even opened any of them." Jeff said, walking to the cupboard and pulling out all of the boxes.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked.

"Opening them. I can trust you with this. I need to share this with someone." Jeff said, reaching his hand out to Nick. Nick took his hand, sitting cross-legged on the ground next to him as he opened the first box. Jeff began to empty the box, looking at every object carefully before placing it on the ground in front of Nick. They slowly emptied all of the boxes, finding everything from stuffed animals to clothes, statues and books.

"Nick? This is the box my mum asked me to take before she died. Should I open it?" Jeff asked, running his fingers over the tape that was keeping the box together.

"It's your choice. And what do you mean? Where did all of these boxes come from if your mum didn't ask you to take them?" Nick asked curiously, rubbing circles into the back of Jeff's hand.

"I went back after they put the fire out. This was all of the stuff they got out of the house." Jeff said.

"Oh, okay."

"I'm gonna open it." Jeff slowly opened the box, his forehead crinkling in confusion.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"Little kid stuff. But I don't remember it being mine."

Nick reached into the box, pulling out a large book which on closer inspection turned out to be a photo album. He flicked through the pages carefully, looking at photos of two small children, one of which was obviously Jeff.

"Look at this." Jeff passed Nick a small stuffed bear holding a heart. Nick read over the heart, looking up at Jeff.

" ** _Jennifer Rydel Sterling: b. 1995 d. 1997._** You never told me you had a sister."

"I didn't think I did…" Jeff looked down, feeling tears running down his face. Nick pulled the blonde into a tight hug, rubbing his back soothingly. He held him as he cried, whispering to him to calm him down. "It's okay Jeffie. I'm sure your mum she had a reason she didn't tell you."

"It's not that. I just don't believe she's dead. I don't even remember her." Jeff sobbed into his chest, clutching at his jacket.

"It's going to be okay. We'll find out more about her, I promise." Nick whispered, placing a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"Where are we going?" Jeff asked.

"Somewhere special."

"We're literally in the middle of nowhere. It's just the forest."

"You'll see." Nick smiled. He eventually pulled over on to the side of the road, walking around to open Jeff's door for him. He grasped the blonde's hand in his, pulling him through the trees.

"We've been walking for ages. Where are we going Nick?" Jeff asked, completely unmotivated to go any further.

"It's just up here, stop complaining." Nick smiled as he pulled Jeff around the corner and into a large clearing, empty except for a large white blossom tree standing in the centre. Nick pulled Jeff towards the tree, stumbling in the grass.

"I thought you'd like to meet her." Nick said shyly, pointing towards the base of the tree. Jeff walked forward curiously, crouching down when he reached the tree. There was a small, rectangular slab of stone, only about half a metre high, sitting at the base of the tree.

 ** _Jennifer Rydel Sterling_**

 ** _b.1995_**

 ** _d.1997_**

 ** _An angel to Mummy and Jeff._**

"Nick, come here." Jeff croaked out. Nick walked up to him, sitting cross-legged on the ground next to him. Jeff grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Hi Jennifer. I'm your little brother Jeff and this is my boyfriend Nick." Jeff stammered, Nick squeezing his hand encouragingly. "I never knew about you until yesterday. I don't remember you since you died so young, but I still want to be your brother." Nick smiled at Jeff, who spent the next hour talking to Jennifer about everything; school, their mum, Nick. Nick reluctantly pulled Jeff away from the grave once it got dark, driving them home. Nick helped his mum make dinner, refusing to let Jeff do any of the work. They ate and Jeff went off with Nellie when Nick made dessert. Nick walked into the living room, balancing bowls on a tray and almost dropping them when he saw Jeff. Nellie had covered him in makeup, with rainbow streaks going along his face.

"Nick, help." Jeff said.

"No way." Nick laughed, pulling out his phone and taking about twenty photos of Jeff and Nellie.

"Nick!"

"Fine… come on then. Let's get you cleaned up." Nick laughed as Jeff stood up, powder falling down around him like dust. They went up to their bathroom, Jeff sitting on the bench as Nick took a face towel from the drawer, wetting it before wiping away Jeff's makeup. After finally getting all of the makeup off, Jeff jumped up, undressing before getting into the shower, Nick right behind him. Both boys were breathing heavily as steam filled the bathroom, Nick leaning up to attach his lips to Jeff's neck. He moved his mouth to the blonde's ear, nibbling behind it. "Now that you don't look like a stripper, how about we have some fun?" Nick whispered, moving his hand down between them and wrapping his hand around Jeff's hard-on.

"I don't think you'd really mind if I was a stripper." Jeff laughed, clawing at Nick's chest as the shorter boy began to stroke him.

"Guess we'll never know." Nick winked, pressing himself up to suck a mark into Jeff's collarbone.


	9. Chapter 9

Nick's jaw dropped as Jeff pulled away his blindfold, eyes widening as he looked around. "Wow." He smiled as Jeff grabbed his hand, leading him through the restaurant. He look at Jeff confusedly for a moment as he was led out the back door, stopping in his tracks and gasping at what he saw. They were in a tiny garden, bordered by fairly lights. There were two hedges leading down to a single candlelit table in the centre, the path between them covered in rose petals. He smiled as Jeff led him to the table, pulling out his chair for him as usual. Jeff sat down opposite him, pulling a rose out from god-knows-where and passing it to him. He noticed a small note attached to the stem, holding it up to the candlelight – ** _words can't describe how much I love you – Jeff x_**

"Aw, I love you too." Nick smiled, reaching over to hold Jeff's hand on the table. Two waitresses brought out serving plates, placing them on the table.

"Oh my god Jeff, that's beautiful." Nick smiled. There were rows of different foods on each plate, all with banners saying **_I love you Nick._**

"Not as beautiful as you." Jeff smiled. They both began to eat their dinner, which Nick soon discovered was all of his favourite foods. Dessert was the same deal; a rose with a note, Jeff complimenting him some more, various small versions of Nick's favourite foods with love notes on them.

"Jeffie, this has been the most amazing night ever, thank you." Nick smiled.

"Anything for my beautiful boyfriend. Still, the night isn't over, there's more." As if on cue, one of the waitresses walked out, passing Jeff the guitar that Nick got him for his birthday. Jeff stood up as she left, swinging the instrument around his neck and walking to where Nick was, holding his hand out. Nick took it and let Jeff lead him to the other side of the garden. He sat Nick on a seat in the corner, illuminated by fairly lights.

"Nick. It's been what feels like forever, and I'm still not good with words. I hope this explains what I'm trying to say a little better." He began to play his guitar, eyes locked on Nick as he started singing.

 _"_ _It's summertime, and you are all that's on my mind, every day._

 _It seems like we, could stay up and talk through the night._

 _Oh what do you say?_

 _Say you'll stay_

 _Hey_

 _I just keep on wishing every day._

 _Hey_

 _No more running around, running around_

 _Running around,_

 _When I'm around,_

 _Just say you'll stay._

 _Nicky's hair,_

 _He looks so cute in the clothes he wears._

 _His lips so sweet_

 _And when I walk him to his door, I'm thinking,_

 _Gee, just give me one more kiss I'm begging please._

 _Say you'll stay_

 _Hey_

 _I just keep on wishing every day_

 _Hey_

 _No more running around, running around_

 _Running around,_

 _When I'm around,_

 _Just say you'll stay._

 _And who knows, when we are together,_

 _We never wanna go, oh-oh._

 _And you're not for any kind of weather._

 _I just need to know, to know,_

 _That you,_

 _You'll be, there,_

 _Every time I need you._

 _Say you'll stay._

Nick, I always said that I wanted you to stay with me. I hope you still do." Jeff put his guitar aside, getting down on one knee and pulling a small box out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal a silver ring with golden intertwined hearts on it. "Nicholas Curt Duval, will you marry me?" Jeff asked, his eyes full of hope. Nick moved to crouch down next to him, gripping the taller boys arm to steady himself. "Yes, of course I'll marry you!" He breathed out, leaning over to kiss the blonde deeply. He melted into the kiss as he felt Jeff siding the ring on to his finger. They separated to catch their breaths, grinning stupidly at each other. Nick moved his hand up to Jeff's face, wiping his tears away. "I love you baby. That song was so beautiful." Nick laughed through his own tears.

"I was scared for a moment that you might say no." Jeff admitted, looking down. Nick caressed the blonde's cheek, tilting his head back up. "I would be the stupidest person in existence if I said no to someone as amazing as you. You don't ever have to worry about me leaving you. We're getting married now, I'll always be here with you." Nick kissed him softly before standing up and pulling Jeff up with him. The blonde picked up his guitar and moved back to the table, picking up Nick's roses and handing them to him before they left hand in hand.

They lay in bed that night, trading gentle kisses for small touches that soon became more. Jeff growled low in his throat as Nick removed both of their shirts, trailing his fingers down the brunette's chest to stop at his waistband. He unbuttoned Nick's pants slowly, somehow pulling them off his legs in one go. Nick did the same to him, leaving both boys in their underwear. Jeff moaned as their bodies slid against one another, needing more friction than he was getting. He pulled off his and Nick's underwear, trailing hot, open mouthed kisses down the brunette's body until he reached his cock. He swirled his tongue around the tip before sinking down completely, holding down the shorter boys hips. Nick whimpered at the feeling of Jeff's warm, wet mouth around his cock, attempting to buck his hips up. He wove his hands into Jeff's hair, pushing him down further. He groaned as Jeff sucked particularly hard and let go of his hips, allowing him to thrust up into Jeff's mouth. He felt himself hit the back of Jeff's throat, but the other boy didn't pull away so he kept thrusting, holding Jeff's head still. His eyes squeezed shut as Jeff began humming around his cock, sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body. "Jeff, _fuck._ " He bit down on his lip as he came, filling up Jeff's mouth. The blonde swallowed, licking him clean before straddling his chest and kissing him. He felt Jeff nudging at his lips with the tips of his erection, pushing into his mouth slowly. He groaned and tilted his head up as Jeff thrust lightly, trying to get as much of Jeff in his mouth as he could. He licked around Jeff's length, roughly pressing his tongue against the vein on the underside. Jeff moaned obscenely, moving his hand up to hold the brunette's jaw. He could feel the familiar heat in his abdomen, pulling out of Nick's mouth and stroking himself quickly. Nick hit his hand away, quickly jacking him off. He moaned Nick's name as he came, milky streaks of cum covering Nick's face and contrasting against his dark hair. Nick smiled as he licked his lips, Jeff leaning down to kiss him. They fell asleep almost immediately, Jeff holding on to Nick protectively as the smaller boy curled into his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Nick woke up the next morning, smiling fondly at Jeff who was still asleep, one arm wrapped around Nick. He slowly moved it as not to wake Jeff, sliding out of bed and into the bathroom. He stepped into the shower, washing the remains of last night out of his hair, smiling as he twisted the ring on his finger. He washed himself quickly, stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and went back to the bedroom. He jumped as he opened the door, seeing Blaine and Sebastian sitting at his desk. He shut the door behind him, moving over to the bed where Jeff was cocooned in blankets.

"You showered without me." Jeff mumbled into his chest sleepily.

"I did." Nick kissed Jeff's forehead before moving behind his dresser to pull some pants on. He walked back to the bed, slipping under the covers beside Jeff and pulling him close as they leaned against the headboard.

"So, um… why are Blaine and Sebastian here?" Nick asked curiously.

"I wanted to tell them about you-know-what. I thought you should at least be in the room." Jeff shrugged.

"Well, I for one want to know what's happening." Sebastian laughed.

"You guys have to keep it a secret until we're ready to tell everyone." Nick said.

"Of course." Blaine nodded.

"We got engaged." Nick smiled, holding out his hand to reveal the ring. Everyone jumped as Blaine screamed, running over to the bed and jumping on both boys like an excited puppy.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you! Have you started planning yet? There's so much to do! You have to get a cake and clothes and a venue and sort out a guest list! Oh, can I be your wedding planner? Pretty please with cherries and hot guys on top?" Blaine squealed. Sebastian walked over, holing a hand over Blaine's mouth and pulling him off the bed. "Take a breath short ass, damn." He laughed as he looked at Nick and Jeff. "Seriously though guys, congratulations, this is really sweet."

Both boys thanked him and Blaine struggled out of his grip. "Guys? Why are we just standing here? There's so much to do!" Everyone laughed as Blaine sat back down at Nick's desk, pulling out a notebook and scribbling away madly.

"Wow. Blaine did a better job than I thought." Nick laughed, looking around.

"Yeah, I'm pretty proud of him. Now come on, Jeff's about to get here and Blaine said you can't see each other. Bad luck or some shit like that." Sebastian said, grabbing Nick's arm and dragging him to the tent. He scrunched his nose up as Sebastian pulled the flowers out of his hair that has been blown in by the wind. Nick bounced on his heels as he heard Jeff just outside, chattering away with Blaine.

"I want to see him, Sebastian!" Nick whined.

"You can in a minute, just chill." Sebastian assured him. They waited a few minutes before Sebastian got a text from Blaine. _It's time._

"Come on dude, let's do this." Sebastian said, pushing open the tent door for Nick. They stepped outside into the barely-there breeze, Nick looking up and almost stopping dead in his tracks. Jeff looked fucking gorgeous, his dark suit contrasted against the white blossom tree that stood behind him. Sebastian pushed him a little, reminding him to walk down the aisle. He walked between the minimal rows of people, grinning like an idiot when he reached Jeff. He reached out for the blonde's hands, intertwining them with his own. "Hey. You look stunning."

"You do too." Jeff replied, squeezing his hands as Trent cleared his throat from in front of them.

"Since when did you become a minister?"

"Like, yesterday." Trent laughed before commencing their wedding service. It was quick and to the point; repeating after Trent, saying their vows and all that jazz. Then came the golden moment. "Jeff, do you take Nick to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Jeff smiled, slipping a ring on to Nick's finger.

"Nick, do you take Jeff to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Nick smiled, slipping a ring on to Jeff's finger.

"I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss the groom." Trent laughed as both boys leaned forward quickly, pressing their lips together. Trent moved aside as Nick and Jeff stepped up the front, crouching down. Jeff hugged Jennifer's tombstone tightly, pulling Nick into the hug as well. He pressed as kiss to the stone before wrapping a string of flowers around it. They stood up, hand in hand and walked back down the aisle. Jeff laughed as Nellie stood up on her seat, dumping a basket of blossoms over Nick's head. Nick turned around, grabbing his sister by the waist and throwing her over his shoulder, still walking as her laughter echoed around the clearing. He eventually passed her off to their mother, who got in the car behind Nick and Jeff. They kissed sweetly in the car on the way to the reception, their eyes shining. Once they were all seated in the reception hall, Nellie jumped up and wrapped her arms around Nick for allowing her to sit at the big table. She pouted when she couldn't sit next to both boys, settling to take the seat next to Nick instead (also now allowing Sebastian to sit with Blaine since she stole his seat). Sebastian and Blaine made speeches, as did Nick and Jeff. Nolan began to make one against Nick's wishes, but Jeff allowed him to continue with what was surprisingly a very kind speech. Nellie didn't really make a speech, she only stood up on her chair and yelled _NIFF FOREVER_ , before getting dragged away by their mother. It was all in all the greatest night of their lives. Most of their guests got too drunk to handle, so the boys left that job for Blaine and Sebastian, sneaking home around midnight.

"Woah, that was crazy." Nick laughed, taking his tie off and helping Jeff with his.

"I know. I can't believe we're married now." Jeff said in awe, leaning down to kiss Nick gently.

"What do you say we seal the deal?" Nick raised his eyebrows suggestively. Jeff laughed before stepping forward, pulling Nick's dress shirt off before removing his own.

"Nick, I'm scared. What if something fucks up?" Jeff paced nervously, pulling at his sleeves.

"It's fine. Look, everything's normal." Nick nodded towards the woman in the bed.

"But she's in pain!" Jeff cried.

"Because she's giving birth, you idiot! Why did I marry you?" Nick laughed, earning a punch in the arm from Jeff.

"For my good looks, obviously." Jeff laughed. He stepped back, grabbing Nick's hand as the woman screamed.

"Shh, it's okay. It's almost over." Nick said to the woman, pulling Jeff into his side. He gripped Jeff's hand for the next hour, wincing as a sharp cry filled the room. Jeff looked at Nick nervously as the nurse left the room, both boys walking over to the woman in the bed.

"Hey Charlotte, how do you feel?" Nick asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Terrible, but better then I felt a few minutes ago." She smiled.

"Hey, um, Charlotte? Thanks for doing this." Jeff said awkwardly.

"You're welcome. It was my pleasure. Well, it wasn't pleasurable but you know what I mean." She laughed as the nurse walked back in. She looked between the three of them before looking at the bundle in her arms. Charlotte nodded towards the two boys as the nurse walked over, stopping in front of Nick. "Would you like to hold her?" She asked.

"Her? Um, yeah." Nick stood still as the nurse carefully placed the baby in his arms. He felt Jeff's head resting on his shoulder, both boys looking down at the baby in Nick's arms.

"I don't want to ruin the moment, but I told you she'd be a girl." Jeff mumbled, laughing into Nick's shoulder.

"Oh shush. Do you want to hold her?" Nick asked.

"Oh, um, okay. Wait, what if I drop her?" Jeff asked worriedly.

"You won't drop her." Nick smiled, passing the baby to Jeff. He cradled the small girl in his arms, feeling tears running down his cheeks. "Wow. She's – beautiful." Jeff breathed out, looking at Jeff.

"Of course she is, she looks like you." Nick smiled, placing a kiss on Jeff's cheek.

"Oh, I love babies! She's so cute! What's her name? Can I hold her?" Blaine asked excitedly.

"Sure." Jeff laughed, handing the baby to Blaine. "And her name's Jennifer Rydel Duval-Sterling." He said, earning a nod of approval from Blaine.

"So, how exactly did she come into the world, so to speak? You both have dicks, right?" Sebastian asked awkwardly.

Nick laughed. "You remember my cousin Charlotte, don't you?"

Sebastian nodded. "She's the one that looks exactly like you, yeah?"

"Yeah. She was our surrogate. We wanted her to look like both of us, so we figured we'd use Jeff's sperm and ask Charlotte." Nick explained.

"Well it worked. If I didn't know any better I'd say that one of you gave birth to her." Blaine laughed, handing the baby back to Jeff.

He took her back, rocking her in his arms as Nick wrapped his own arms around Jeff's waist, resting his head on the blonde's shoulder. They both smiled down at their daughter, laughing as her hand shot up, hitting Jeff in the face.

"Oh wow. I love you Jennifer." Nick laughed, earning a look from Jeff.

"We both do." Jeff smiled, leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead.


End file.
